HUMAN TISSUE REPOSITORY & TISSUE ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The Human Tissue Repository and Tissue Analysis (HTR-Tissue) Shared Resource, a University of New Mexico Cancer Center (UNMCC) Shared Resource created in collaboration with and jointly supported by the UNM Department of Pathology, supports cancer research by providing human biospecimens, basic and complex histology services, and advanced immunohistochemistry (IHC) and in-situ hybridization (ISH) technologies in a cost-effective, efficient, high quality manner. Resource specimens comprise fresh, frozen, and formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded (FFPE) tumors and matching normal tissues and blood and other fluid samples. Specimen sources include samples collected by Resource personnel, samples from distributed banks now absorbed into the Resource, and those available through a virtual network of banks. The Resource prepares the highest quality samples as assessed by regular, randomized RNA and DNA testing and by pathologist review of all quality control slides. Resource technologists also assist UNMCC investigators by providing real-time prospective fresh sample collection tailored for specific protocols. Access to archived clinical hospital pathology FFPE tissues is routed through the Resource to simplify clinical block and slide retrieval/return enabling quick delivery to UNMCC investigators. Because the Resource is an ?honest broker? per the UNM Institutional Review Board (IRB), samples may be de-identified or anonymized, thereby removing the requirement for IRB review. This option to convert human samples to ?non-human subjects? research saves considerable time while optimally safeguarding HIPAA identifiers. The Resource complies with the NCI Best Practices for Biospecimen Resources. Compliance comprises rigorous quality control and quality assurance procedures, a formal tissue prioritization committee review process for sample release, secure data management, and independent oversight of the repository. Since the prior 2010 competitive NCI P30 CCSG renewal, the Resource has significantly surpassed its stated goal of collecting 10,000 frozen and FFPE research specimens and now holds >25,000 frozen biospecimens and >7,000 FFPE blocks, with a significant increase in its collection of breast, prostate, and other cancer specimens. The Resource has substantially grown in staff, collections, capabilities, and facilities, with a move to a newly renovated, larger laboratory and freezer rooms. Through a new agreement between UNM and New Mexico's largest private hospital system, the Resource will have access to cancer samples from >70% of New Mexicans and will substantially increase its banking activities, with access to an additional 1,000 cancer specimens annually. Billing and usage data are electronic and centralized. During the previous 5-year project period, 36 UNMCC members from 4 UNMCC Research Programs used the Resource, resulting in a total of 21 publications, of which 4 are presently pending PMCIDs. In the reporting year of July 2013 ? June 2014, UNMCC members were responsible for 85% of total Resource usage and were supported by 106 peer-reviewed grants.